


Starlight and Star-crossed

by Babey_blue



Series: Let's Get Married [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cute Banter, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In Game Dialogue, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spoilers, soft dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: At the Exalted Council, Joseph Trevelyan makes the decision to propose to Dorian, after two years of sitting on it.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Let's Get Married [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105763
Kudos: 16





	Starlight and Star-crossed

Joseph nervously fiddled with the ring that he kept in his pocket. He always knew he'd propose to Dorian the next time they saw each other, but he didn't expect that day to come so soon. And at the Exalted Council, no less. He should've been worried about the Inquisition being disbanded, not about proposing. 

But when he looked at the ring, an elegant but not too extravagant thing, he couldn't help but yearn for the man he loved. That's why he had to do it, and as soon as he could. Joseph had even planned ahead with what he was going to say, and he would mean every word of it. 

"Nice ring you have there." Came Varric's voice from next to him. 

Quickly, he shoved the ring back into his pocket, smiling nervously at the dwarf. "Oh. Hello Varric." 

The dwarf rolled his eyes. "You don't have to hide it from me, half the Inquisition knew that you were going to propose to Sparkles eventually." 

"Yes, that seems to be the problem, doesn't it? How can it be a surprise if everyone knows?" 

He chuckled. "Just because we all know, doesn't mean he does." 

"I suppose you're right. What did you need me for?" 

Varric shrugged. "To talk, you seem like you needed it." 

"I did. Thank you, Varric." 

"Don't mention it, sunshine. Just remember to invite me to the wedding." 

As he walked away, Joseph began to worry again. What if Dorian said no? Or worse, left him entirely? 

He shook the thought from his head. He couldn't afford to think like that. Dorian loved him. 

"I figured I'd find you here." Came the soft timbre of his loved ones voice. 

Joseph jumped, startled. "Dorian! I didn't know if you'd be able to make it." 

The mage rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't miss something like this. Besides, any longer without seeing you and it would have driven me mad." 

Dorian kissed him softly, two years of being apart put into one kiss, two years of yearning. 

When they pulled apart, Joseph figured there was no time like the present. "Listen, Dorian, I need to-" 

But, he was silenced. "Amatus, before we get to the serious conversations that need to happen…. let's just enjoy a moment of peace." 

"Of course, my love." 

The ring burned a hole in his pocket.

***

Joseph should've been mad at Dorian for keeping something like leaving for Tevinter from him, and with the guilty look he had been given, it was almost like he was never meant to know. But he wasn't mad, just a little upset. 

"What changed? I knew you said you weren't going back." 

"I don't want to leave, amatus. My father is dead. Assassinated, I believe. I got a letter informing me that I'd be taking his place as magister. I have to go back." 

"Is this... it for us then?" Joseph hated even asking, it was his worst fear staring him in the face. 

"Nonsense. There will always be an us. We'll just be….farther apart for a time." 

He made a face, but he could tell Dorian saw it. 

"Now, now, don't pout, they'll put that expression on a statue, and then you'll be sorry." 

"You think this is funny?" 

"Nothing about this is funny," Dorian protested, "I am sorry, for what it's worth."

"And I'm sorry about your father. I know it was complicated." 

"Thank you. It still doesn't feel real." 

"I could go with you. I could help." Joseph told him, his tone softer than he'd ever heard it. 

"Not this time, amatus. I'll have my support with Maevaris, and other magisters like us." 

"You don't have to go back. You could put it all behind you again." 

"And give up the golden opportunity for martyrdom? Perish the thought." 

Dorian then handed him something small and round. Not a ring, thankfully. But an amulet with a crystal in the middle. 

"A present. A going away present. It's a sending crystal. Amazing what friendship with the Inquisition gives you access to. If you're ever overwhelmed with sorrow for lack of my velvety voice, or I'm in over my head - magic! You didn't think I would just leave and you'd never hear from me again, did you? You are the man I love, amatus. Nothing will truly keep us apart." 

Dorian stepped forward and took his hand, pulling him into a kiss, and for the first time, Joseph felt a mix of sadness and contentment. 

When they pulled away, he'd had enough waiting for the perfect time and place and he took the ring out of his pocket. 

"Dorian," he said quickly, in fear the others would soon return, "I want to marry you." 

"You what?" 

Joseph handed him the ring, the very thing he'd kept in his pocket for nearly two years. "I want to marry you. I've known for a long time that you'd be the man I would marry." 

"Even with me all the way in Tevinter?" 

"Even then. I may prefer you to be at my side, but I understand that you have to do this, if there's going to be any real change to the Imperium. But, I still want to marry you." 

"I never thought I'd get married, you know. It always scared me," Dorian started, "but, two years ago, in the library after we got stuck in the Fade, I'd realised there would only be you." 

He grinned, pleasantly surprised. "So you'll marry me?" 

"Of course, amatus." 

When Dorian slipped the ring on, it was like everything fell into place for him. 

***

"Ah, Eluvians and blood trails," Dorian said with fake enthusiasm, "it almost reminds me of the last time we were all together." 

"I could do without all the murder for once." Joseph muttered, squeezing the other man's hand for reassurance. 

"And miss all the action? Two years of politics has softened you, boss." Joked Bull, letting out a loud laugh. 

"We've got enough trouble on our shoulders without the dead Qunari." Cassandra told him, signing heavily. 

"I had plans before all of this." Dorian said, feigning anger. 

"Oh? And what were those?" Joseph asked, investigating something nearby. 

"I was going to whisk you away to a nice dinner and begin to talk about wedding plans." 

Cassandra gasped. "Wedding plans! Inquisitor, you didn't tell me that you finally proposed!" 

"What does she mean "finally" have you been keeping this from me?" Dorian questioned a grin on his face. 

"He's had that ring for two years," Bull complained, "thought he'd never propose." 

"Two years? My, you must be in love with me." 

Joseph rolled his eyes. "If you keep this up, I'll propose to Varric instead." 

"You wouldn't dare." 

He wouldn't. 


End file.
